


Dexter Season Nine

by MarkLisa



Series: Dexter [1]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Monologue, Killing, Major Character Injury, Monologue, Murder, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLisa/pseuds/MarkLisa
Series: Dexter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073291
Kudos: 2





	Dexter Season Nine

Hello, my name is Kyle Butler. I'm a killer - I kill murderers who escaped justice. I used to be Dexter Morgan - a Forensic Scientist in Blood Spatter Analysis for the Miami Metro Homicide Police Department who from 2003-2013 killed 196 people nearly all of them being murderers who escaped justice. This includes my own brother - Brian Moser, the Man who murdered my Mother - Santos Jimenez, the most prolific serial killer in history - Arthur Mitchell, a terrorist suicide bomber - Beth Dorsey, the man responsible for all of this - Hector Estrada, and last of all and most regretfully my sister - Debra Morgan. She got entangled into all of this and she's been ruined my life. I didn't just retire away in these past few years. I didn't go away and become a lumberjack in self imposed exile. I've been busy these past 8 years after I faked my death and I've killed many more people after my sister - one of which just being 6 hours afterwards. 

Although there has been collateral damage, and so many innocent people dead because of me. I've perfected my craft. Ever since killing Debra I ensure there's no collateral damage left behind. I ensure their guilt, catch them, and kill them. I don't make formalities or try to learn from them. If I wanted to be a serial killer with a family I would just do it again. I managed it for a whole year with Rita.

There's a Man right now in the park taking pictures of young girls and is readying his knife. 

This world is dark and full of murderers. 

Now a journey must begins. One fit the hero it needs - The Dark Defender. 


End file.
